Goddess
by tipica adolescente
Summary: That's what Elena was. A goddess. So beautiful and so perfect that even the room had stopped breathing. TWO-SHOT.


Ok, I was surprised at the lack of Stefan/Elena fics (they are the main couple!!). So I wrote this. I'm Spanish, so excuse me for my bad English.

* * *

Stefan was looking out window, bored. The classes were always the same. If at least something different happened once in a while… But no, that was asking too much. And to think this would go on forever…

"Class, please open the book in the page 55. You had homework to do. Let's see. The first question. True or false, Stefan?

Stefan looked up. "Wrong", he said after a quick glance at the paper. Not that he needed to. Vampires had better memories than humans.

"Perfect" said the professor smiling. "Bonnie, the second?"

Bonnie stiffened, her face as red as her hair. "Eh... false!"

"Bonnie, the second question isn't a true or false question" the professor frowned. Giggles sounded all over the room. "Did you do your homework?"

"Ehh…" Bonnie blushed.

False, thought Stefan, and couldn't help chuckling a bit, although he immediately felt guilty about it. He was about to start using his powers on the professor when a sound of the door opening made them turn. And everyone, the teacher included, forgot all about Bonnie's homework in a flash.

A tall, blonde girl was standing on the doorway, wearing jeans, a low-cut denim shirt, and trainers.

But she wasn't just one girl. She was… a statuette, a goddess, a sylph. Her eyes were an atypical blue –dark, so dark that they looked almost brown from afar– and her hair was a cloud of pale gold. Her figure was one to die for, elegantly thin yet curvaceous in all the right places.

And it wasn't only her beauty. It was more than that... she was very sexy and she obviously knew it—the way she moved said it all. She noticed one of the guys checking her out and moved her hips to let him enjoy the view.

Everyone moved their desks a little to make room for this goddess, this beauty queen.

"Excuse me, professor. I was late."

The girl went to the only desk that was empty, stood there for a while with her hands on her hips, analyzing the class with queenly scrutiny- seeing if the others recognized her as the queen she was. Satisfied with the result, she sat down and crossed her legs indifferently.

The professor stood up just as the girl sat down and walked to her desk.

"Excuse me, miss. Where exactly do you think are?"

"In History class, professor … I'm the new one. My name is Elena Gilbert. It's a pleasure" she said smiling, and stretching out a perfectly manicured hand but of course that the professor didn't take it.

"Don't be funny, Miss Elena Gilbert. Just to make it clear: this is not a cabaret!"

Laughter roared now, instead of the giggles with Bonnie. Elena's jaw dropped. "What?!" she exclaimed indignantly. Stefan watched interestedly from his seat. He didn't want to use his powers, though. He felt he didn't need to. This girl… this girl could take it. She was strong.

"Why are you wearing make-up, you look like a clown, miss."

"Uuuuh" said the class, obviously amused by the whole situation. The professor ignored them but Elena shot them a dirty look and then faced the professor. "I prefer to look like a clown and not dress like a nun, professor" she sassed back, looking at the long grey skirt and white blouse she was wearing. The class gasped and booed again. The professor seemed like she was going to explode, her eyes were bulging. Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand. Stefan was surprised too. That professor was one of the strictest in school, nobody sassed her. He realized, however, that he was secretly amused. It wasn't correct, it wasn't respectful and or a gentleman's thing to do, he knew it, but he couldn't help his desire to chuckle.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, come with me" said the professor stiffly once she recovered. "To the principal's office! Now" she said, taking Elena by the arm because she didn't move.

"Professor" said Stefan standing up. Everyone looked at him. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore? Do you have something to add?"

"Indeed. You must remember than in this school, it's the student council who punishes the unruly students", his voice was soft, persuasive. "As the president of the student council, I am the one to decide Miss Elena's".

Elena looked at him in surprise. The professor bit her lip, that was true… And she didn't want to face the principal, to be honest. It wasn't a secret to any student that the professor and the Principal didn't get along.

"Well… if those are the rules I can't change them" she said, secretly relieved. "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. As for you, Miss Gilbert, I hope you'll learn to behave in the future. Now, where were we? Oh, right, Bonnie…" Bonnie trembled. Stefan headed up. "Bonnie, come and clean the slate, please." Bonnie sighed with relief, and Stefan shook his head and smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
